The Scroll: Episode III
by sharp52092
Summary: Leia Organa-Solo visits her former colleague, Pooja Naberrie on the world of Naboo. Where Leia reveals her recent discovery and the connection between their families. This is the long awaited next installment to The Scroll and Niece.
1. Pooja

**The Scroll: Episode III**

 **Leia Organa-Solo visits her former colleague, Pooja Naberrie on the world Naboo. Where Leia reveals her recent discovery and the connection between their families.**

 **This is the long awaited next installment to _The Scroll_ and also _Niece_ series. It is probably the final since the plan is make a trilogy. Actually, I had originally just planned one story. Then the sequel sprung and so forth. **

**Characters featured will be Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, and the Naberries. Including Pooja, Ryoo, and a few other surprises.**

 **** Also just a word of warning, this does not include the current canon. This story and its previous installments are connected with Legends.**

* * *

Chapter One

Pooja

 _Thirty six years after the Battle of Yavin_

 _Naboo_

Pooja Naberrie sat in her office of Theed University. Finishing up a massive pile of mid-terms. The now sixty two year old former Senator shook her head.

Sometimes grading these papers made Pooja miss the political arena. At least, there, she actually felt like she was accomplishing something. Instead of trying to teach stubborn, young minds that didn't seem to care.

Her desk comm chimed, "Madame Naberrie," it was her secretary Milla. "Leia Organa Solo wishes to speak with you."

Leia?

That was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise.

A smile came across Pooja's face, "Send the message through."

Her former colleague's image came across the projector.

"Leia, it's great to see you again."

"Likewise Pooj," Leia was grinning.

Pooja silently noticed the images and holo vids on the HoloNet were accurate. Leia had hardly aged. She silently envied it.

"By Shiraya!" She did the math in her head, "It's been...too long." If she had done the mathematics right it had been over thirty‑thirty-five years, though she preferred not to say. The thought alone made her feel old.

"A long time," Leia smiled. Thirty-six, almost thirty-seven long years. The pair hadn't seen one another since before Emperor Palpatine dismantled the Senate just before the Battle of Yavin.

Pooja had remained still was a member of the Alliance, but rarely went off her home world after that. Busy with her family life. She did however, keep up with the business of the Alliance through discreet comm channels. She also great assisted in Naboo's joining of the New Republic and other business deals.

"Are you planning to visit?" Pooja didn't think so, but one could always hope.

"Yes," Leia gave a small smile. "I will be visiting in a two standard days."

"Jedi business?" Pooja guessed. Leia probably needed contacts on the planet. Also, wisdom with dealing with any Nubian politics and other business. Which Pooja didn't mind one bit. She could use a break from her students.

"No, this is more...personal." Leia said with something in her voice. "Actually it involves you."

 _Me?_

This was...unexpected. Pooja raised a brow, "What is this about?"

"It's..."

Pooja noted Leia's hesitation. Strange. She couldn't recall a time Leia paused.

"A matter that should take place in person, not over communications."

Pooja raised her brow again, "Very well," She couldn't think of anything else to say, except, "I will see you in two standard days."

The former Imperial Senators then made plans to meet at Theed Spaceport in the early afternoon.

"Well, see you then."

Leia nodded and smiled, "Bye."

Pooja returned the smiled "Bye." And her finger turned the projector off.

So much had happened to Leia since Pooja had last seen her friend.

She had been captured by the Empire. Became one of the leading figures in the New Republic. Married and had a family. And had even received training as a Jedi.

But all those things paled in comparison to a revelation sometime after the Empire began to fall.

Was it really true? Was Leia the daughter of Lord Vader?

Pooja couldn't see how that rumor was possible. She knew everything the Imperial media churned regarding Lord Vader was true.

Vader was a monster.

His never-ending height. His dark armor and cape. His monstrous mask. And the thing most intimidating of all‑his breathing. Worse than any villain she ever imagined as an adult or a child in those bedtime tales her parents or grandparents would tell her as a child.

And Leia...Leia was anything but the monster she had met.

Yes, Pooja had...met and spoken with Vader in her time at the Senate. In five cringe-worthy, horrifying meetings.

The Emperor essentially, sent Lord Vader personally several of those times to meet with her. She didn't understand why. The business could be dealt with over communications or through one of his goons‑ Mas Amedda, Sly Moore, or perhaps Grand Vizier Pestage. Those times she often feared it was a subtle, perhaps not so subtle message that he knew of her dealings with the Alliance. That he was sending his dark assassin to kill her.

Actually, her meetings with Vader were fairly short. And Pooja thanked the Nubian goddess of Safety and the Force each and every time afterward.

Vader terrified her like any sane being. Though through all her political training she did her best to never show it.

Though according to some, she seemed to have no reason to be afraid. Not because he attempted to intimidate her. In fact, Vader did not even the make the slightest effort to do so. That was all according to her bodyguard, Kima Nazith. She often noted Vader acted very differently around Pooja compared to most.

 _"Like you, he seems to want your meetings to conclude as quickly as possible,"_ Kima had once said. Weeks, or was it months before she...she was murdered by Vader's hand. But really it had been Pooja's fault.

Pooja never noticed, she didn't care. She just wanted him as far away from her as possible.

Nor could Pooja couldn't fathom any possible reason why Vader would act or treat her any differently. Why would he? Why would he? Did he...care about her? No, he had no reason to, and what did he care about? Really care about? He slaughtered thousands. Ten to hundreds of thousands, probably. So power, blood, killing, and power she supposed. Her beloved aunt, former Queen and Senator Padmé Amidala was believed to be one of those innocent victims.

Her mother, Sola also still firmly believed to this day that he was the murderer of her late aunt. And Pooja had strongly suspected her mother may be correct. However, there had never been in any proof in the sham of the investigation.

Palpatine had claimed the Jedi murdered during their so-called "rebellion", though they and many others believed it to be a lie. Further proof needed for his extermination of the Jedi

Not that Pooja needed proof that Vader could have killed her beloved Aunt. She had witnessed and felt Vader's wrath first hand.

It was during one of her meetings with the Sith Lord. Kima and Kolbé accompanied her like they usually did. And Pooja had said something to him. She didn't entirely remember the words exchanged. She probably said something incredibly stupid. What she really remembered were the noises. Screams. And the most...awful crunching sound she ever heard.

Vader had naturally been excused from murders. Ruling it self defense since her bodyguard and handmaiden reached for their weapons earlier in the meeting. Though the idea that Vader would ever tried or even convicted of a crime was a complete joke.

Though Pooja didn't entirely blame Vader for their deaths. Still to this day, she blamed herself. She was the one that opened her big fat mouth. It should have been her that died on that day. Not them. Why couldn't Vader have killed her instead?

Pooja still didn't understand.

Nor would she ever she came to accept. Whatever the reason he did or did not. Pooja did not believe it was out of the goodness of his heart. Assuming the cyborg still had one.

That was one reasons Pooja didn't believe Leia was Vader's child.

Could that be what Leia...

Pooja supposed it was possible, but knew not to get her hopes up. Especially her mother's or anyone else's. At least not until she knew for sure.

However to Pooja none of those things mattered. Even if Leia truly was...and if Vader truly had…Pooja did not plan, nor would she ever treat her former colleague any different. Leia was still her friend. And she always would be.

* * *

 **Pooja and the rest are in for one big surprise. How's Leia? Pooja?**

 **I've had this written for awhile and I'm embarrassed to say it, but I forgot about it. Got busy with real life and my other stories and I'm tired of having the file just sit there. Also I imagine most were tired of waiting on this story assuming most haven't forgotten about it. The story is not completely finished, but I figured if I start posting some of it, I'll start working on it again. Don't worry not giving up on The Supreme Commander and the Grand Vizer, which will come first.**

 **Trivia:** **Kima and Kolbé died in _Niece: Part II_. **

**I'll also warn you I'm including mostly Legends in this story. I had this in the works long before December 18, 2015. I mean I could include the newer canon stuff, but I still feel we're getting to know our newer characters and canon. Plus _The Force Awakens_ takes place only 30 years after Return of the Jedi. This would take place a few years after that. So yeah, it wouldn't work timeline wise in the new canon.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	2. Bittersweet Reunion

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **Sorry, it took me so long to get the second chapter up. Thanks for your patience.**

 **** Again, just a reminder, this story ties back to Legends. Not the new canon. I may sprinkle in some of the new canon elements, but overall this comes from Legends.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bittersweet Reunion

 _Naboo_

A red and white Coruscanti yacht was one of several ships to land at the busy Theed Spaceport early on the beautiful morning.

About one standard minute after Leia Organa Solo descended from her ship. A small satchel under her blue cloak. Along with her lightsaber.

For a moment, she stood. Looking around. Breathing in the air. Taking it all in.

The beauty of this world.

The lakes. The mountains.

The beautiful old stone buildings. The stone was probably carved from old mountains.

It actually reminded her of Alderaan, but it was a bit warmer than Alderaan. Less mountainous terrain. Architecture was very different. Alderaan was more sleek. Naboo was more traditional.

Still, it was always nice to be reminded of her homeworld. Even if it was bittersweet.

In the Force, Leia could feel echoes.

And were quite familiar.

Again, bittersweet.

Two dark haired girls. One older and one younger. Following their parents on what looked to be some kind of refugee transportation.

While Leia never met them and had seen only a few holos. She knew who they were.

She nearly called out to them.

Then the moment was gone.

Leia's stunned face replaced with a frown.

A moment later, she felt... _cold_.

Images ran through her mind. She saw those decades old Battle Droids. Identical to the ones she had seen from Clone Wars and Old Republic footage and holos.

Flashes and the clashing of lightsabers.

The color red.

A young woman dressed in regal red gown with white and red makeup.

Red laser barriers.

 _"Noooo!"_

Obi-Wan?

..and horns? A horned red Zabrak?

Finally, there was another and this one she recognized.

Palpatine.

Leia scowled. Trying not to shiver.

But she supposed it made given that Naboo was also Palpatine's homeworld.

But really, _why?_

Why must this world also be the home of that monster?

And how could such a cruel man have come from such a beautiful world? It was quite ironic.

It somehow reminded her of the first time she met Palpatine.

How closely her adopted father, Bail Organa hovered around her. Never really wanting her to meet the two most powerful men in the Empire.

She never realized it until now, but she recalled how Bail hovered closer to her when Vader came in the room than Palpatine. How focused and shaky he was. Despite doing his best to hide it.

Then she dismissed as her father being nothing more than overprotective.

 _"You don't have to do this,"_ _Senator and Prince Consort Bail Prestor Organa insisted. Fear written all his face. "You're not the Senator yet. I-"_

 _"I'm not afraid." Seventeen year old Leia insisted. Hands on her hips. "Besides, I'll have to meet them eventually."_

Leia remembered insisting. She wasn't. Well, probably a little. But she knew or didn't believe that they could harm her. Not legally. Being the daughter of a respected Senator. Not to mention the future Senator of Alderaan.

Now she knew why Bail had really been afraid. That Vader, Palpatine, or both would somehow sense who she really was. Though now as a mother she could understand. Really, she didn't know how he had done all those years.

Also, Leia had long wondered why they, especially their father had never been able to sense who she was. Though it was a blessing that he never had.

Still, she always wished she had met him, her real father, Anakin. Before he died. When he had turned back to Light. Yes, his Force Ghost had visited her from time to time. Still...

Luke had told her that she had somehow a technique called Force stealth. Also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, it was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment, their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force sensitives.

A technique he suspected the Emperor had used back in the days of the Old Republic. To help mask himself from the Jedi Order.

Then again, that made sense given the world was also his homeworld.

Shoving all those thoughts aside. Not wanting such thoughts and memories to taint her time here. Especially when this should be a happy one. So she hoped.

The beauty of the world.

The architecture. So much history.

Apparently House Naberrie was something of an ancient House. Not as prominent as the Veruna's or Tapalo's, at least until the past couple of decades. Also, the Naberries had a long history of public service. Starting with their earliest known ancestor, Ami Naberrie. Who helped map out the planet.

More recently, Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie and their work on the Refugee Relief Movement.

And finally their daughters Sola and Padmé, the most well-known of the Naberries. Who served as Queen then Senator until her death.

Not to mention according to several old holo articles and news recording, apparently her father saved the planet all at the tender age of nine. Blowing up the Trade Federation. Helping end it's blockade of the planet.

Hm, Leia mused. Apparently blowing up space stations ran in the family.

Not to mention winning the Boota Eve Podrace the same week.

Which Han was fascinated by. Mentioning how it was glory days of Podracing before the Empire outlawed the sport. "Now that's a crime."

Which Leia did not entirely understand. It was nothing but a dangerous sport. Probably something his slave masters made him do.

Regardless, Han went on about what winning or even simply what competing in a race meant, "A big deal!" He would tell her.

She didn't understand, but was kind of happy about it.

Who knew the two men finally had something in common. Something good besides their little run in on Cloud City all those years ago.

While she would not have traded her adopted parents, Bail and Breha Organa for for all the treasures in the Galaxy. She could not help but wonder how much different her life would have been. If her biological father had never turned to the Dark Side. Had she grown up with her biological parents and her brother, Luke.

Not to mention the rest of her extended family.

"Leia!" Said a voice.

Though Leia didn't even need to turn around to see who it was.

"Pooja!"

They each weaved their way the small crowd of mostly humans and a few Gungans around them. Finally making their way to one another and embracing the other.

"Pooja, how are you?"

"I'm well, though my goodness, you look quite well." She had hardly aged. Pooja would be lying if she wasn't a little jealous.

Leia smiled. The Force agreed with her.

* * *

The two former Imperial Senators had lunch a nice and quiet cafe on the main street in Theed. In one of the private outdoor tables. Then they made their way back to Pooja's office.

Then the questions and how are you's began.

They told each other what they had been doing since the Senate's demise.

Showed each other holos of their families.

Despite her insisting Pooja go first, somehow Leia did.

Pooja insisted due to her curiosity.

Leia was married to Han Solo. Former smuggler, war hero, and former General of the Rebel Alliance.

Quite handful, Pooja smiled. But rather dashing and brave no doubt.

The two Rebels married a few years after the Battle of Endor and had three children together.

Leia's smile went on as she talked of their children. "We have three beautiful childr‑"

Pooja watch Leia stop and almost choke up.

"...had three children." Leia corrected herself. Swallowing. Doing her best to hold her tears back. Just when she thought she had no more tears to cry.

Pooja took and squeezed Leia's hand. She heard the Solo family lost a member during the Vong war. One of her own offspring, Pooja now realized. What was his name? An-? A...? She couldn't remember. She imagined Leia done everything she could to keep her children out of the public's eye.

"Enough about me." Leia then said. Wiping away a tear. "What about you? How-how have you been?"

Pooja married a few months after the Battle of Yavin. To the top theatre actor in Theed, Jay Forms. They had one son together. When the New Republic rose. Pooja stayed out of Galactic politics. Much to her mother and husband's relief. Instead, she became one of Queen Kylantha advisors. Both continuing to support the Alliance in secret. Years later, she took a position at Theed University and became a teacher.

Leia didn't seem to hear her. She had become too fixated on an old holo. "Is this you?"

It was a holo of Pooja herself, her sister, Ryoo, and their Aunt Padmé. "Yes." They were each smiling and laughing over...something. Her pet, voorpak perhaps?

Pooja couldn't remember nonetheless she continued to look at it with fondness. "That was taken years ago. A few months before the Clone Wars." She used to her index finger "That's my sister, Ryoo in the middle and our Aunt Padmé on the right."

"Yes, she is," Leia said sadly.

Pooja wasn't sure what to make of Leia's last statement, but decided to find out the answer to the mystery of why she was here. "What is this all about? I know you didn't come all this way to talk to me about my aunt or sister." She certain Leia had work, training, a family, and many other things to attend to.

"Actually," Leia took a deep breathe. "They are."

Pooja blinked a time or two before asking, "W-what are you saying?"

Leia met her eyes. "Pooja," Leia searched for the words. She took Pooja's hand. Squeezing her fingers. "I am...Pooja, Padmé was my mother."

* * *

 **Dun! Dun! Dun!**

 **What do you think? I hope Leia is in character. I would have posted this sooner, but it was so short. Well, shorter. Also I'm working on TSCATGV and just busy with real life. Not to worry, I will work on this and it shall be finished.**

 **Trivia: The part where Leia senses Maul in the spaceport is inspired by the Leia comic. I don't think there's ever been an official reason in Legends or new canon on why Palpatine or Vader especially never sensed who Leia was. Even just how powerful she was in the Force. At least I'm guessing they didn't know that she was strong in the Force or I think they would have used it to their advantage. This is my interpretation, and Force stealth is from Legends.**

 **And while this does tie back to Legends, I haven't read every single post Return of the Jedi book or comic so if something is inconsistent, sorry.**

 **Coming up: Luke and Pooja's sister, Ryoo.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Cousins

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews.**

 **The Naberrie family's world is about to be turned upside down. Starting with Pooja.**

 **Another reminder this is also a sequel to both previous installments of _The Scroll_ and _Niece I_ and _II_. Also, at the end of this chapter, it brings up some events that happened in _Niece II_.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Cousins

 _Naboo_

 _"Padmé was my mother."_

Pooja sank into office char, "What?" What did she say?

Leia paused.

"I...I don't understand," The baby died with her. How...how could this be?

"You know that I was adopted, right?" Leia asked.

"Well...um, yes." Pooja said weakly. Leia had once mentioned it in passing. Though Pooja hadn't given it a second thought. Until now.

So...Aunt Padmé had given birth before she died? And gave her to Bail Organa yes, that was his name. Leia's adoptive father.

Could...could this be true? Actually happening? It seemed too good to be true.

But Pooja knew Leia. Well enough to know she would not make something like this up. But could this actually be possible?

Aunt Padmé was Leia's mother?

Leia was Aunt Padmé's daughter?

So she and Leia were...cousins.

Her own cousin...

And...Leia had a brother, _Luke_.

Luke Skywalker!

 _Skywalker!_ Of course!

Pooja was also silently relieved now that she knew that Vader rumor was not true.

Also, she was bewildered. She had known Leia for how many years? Neither, at least, she certainly never had the slightest inkling that they were cousins.

Pooja supposed she knew his surname was Skywalker, but she never connected the dots. Never imagined they could be related to her Uncle Anakin. It wasn't like Skywalker was completely uncommon. There were some Skywalkers from the southern region of Lake Country.

Luke and Leia were Uncle Anakin and Aunt Padmé's children.

Pooja was about to say...what was she going to say? She didn't know except that wished she was ten again so she could do a cartwheel.

Pooja just beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leia too was lost in her own thoughts.

She had always been told she was war orphan. Which in a way, she kind of was.

Her birth mother had died shortly after Palpatine declared himself Emperor. Her father had fallen to the Dark Side. Though, in a way, he had died. As Obi-Wan put it, _"Your father... was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and 'became' Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed."_

Growing up, Leia never really wondered about her biological parents. She had a happy childhood. Most importantly, she knew that they loved her and she loved them.

But a few times after the destruction of Alderaan and the loss of her adopted parents, Leia had wondered about biological family, but she figured any paperwork on her adoption had been lost on Alderaan. Also, she was quite busy and distracted with the Rebellion. Between the war against and constantly on the run from the Empire.

Then Leia and Luke found about the truth of their birth and the identity of their father. Well most of the truth. The identity of their mother had been a mystery for years.

A mystery at first, Leia wasn't sure she wanted unraveled.

She worried that identity of their mother would be someone like their father, some disciple of the Dark Side or worse.

But Luke, despite having no recollection of her, never believed so.

In time he even convinced her of this.

Luke sometimes wondered if she was another Jedi. Possibly someone who had served alongside him in the Clone Wars. Maybe even someone in his so called fan club they had read about on the HoloNet. One of the few articles that survived the Empire's purge of censorship. But had little clue until about six weeks ago.

Leia had known about Padmé Amidala. She was one of the signers and champions of the very seeds and founding of the Rebellion, the Petition of the 2000.

She believed her father and Mon Mothma had spoken of her a few times.

Leia immediately identified with her. Growing up and living in the spotlight as a public servant, Senator, and royal. They even had the same eyes.

After doing some heavy digging and research, due to the privacy perimeters set up. Leia found out that Padmé still had family on her homeworld and she recognized the name almost immediately.

Leia had certainly never imagined that she had already known one of relatives, a cousin!

Finally, the two women began to come out of their thoughts and embraced one another.

* * *

Pooja still beamed through the long embrace and through the tear she tried not to let tears fall down her cheek. Alas, one escaped, but no matter.

She had not one, but two new long lost cousins.

Pooja never had really had cousin. Aunt Padmé was her mother's only sibling. There was also her aunt's husband, Anakin. Her father, Darred was an only oh! What would her mother say? To have a piece of her sister back would be so wonderful. Oh, how she wished her grandparents were still with them.

Both had a dozens- hundreds of different questions forming in their minds.

Leia decided to go first.

"Pooja," Leia considered her words carefully, "What do you know about my parents deaths?" They were a few details they were a little unsure of. Also, Leia wanted to approach some of this gently.

Pooja looked grim. "We know very little." But perhaps now that would change.

She wondered how much Luke and Leia knew.

"She had left Coruscant sometime shortly after the Jedi Rebellion." Pooja began. They didn't know exactly where she had gone or why. Though they assumed it had to do with Anakin. "Her body was anonymously dropped off in Theed a day or two later...it was in the early morning." Pooja swallowed. She may have only been a child, but she remembered. All screaming and crying and disbelief. "She still appeared pregnant, that's why..."

Leia nodded.

That was why they never searched for them.

Pooja sighed. If only they had investigated the body further.

"I didn't know this until years later, but the report said that she had been strangled." Pooja paused.

Noticing how uncomfortable Leia got when she mentioned the word, _strangled_.

Though she supposed that was understandable.

"Unfortunately, Palpatine prevented further investigation. Saying that the Jed killed her during their 'rebellion'." Pooja didn't bother to hide her anger. Disgust.

Which was impossible due to the fact that she left after the so called rebellion occurred. But she no being had the courage to point out the holes in his story. It even made her wonder if he had killed her.

"And you knew Anakin Skywalker?" Leia didn't know how much her mother's family knew about Anakin and Padmé. Given that the Jedi Order forbid relationships, including marriage.

Pooja smiled. Did she know Anakin Skywalker?

She nearly laughed.

That was an almost silly question.

Of course, she knew him. He was a Jedi and for a time, a very famous Jedi. Everyone who he was- him and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator. They were heroes of the Clone Wars.

Anakin was Pooja's favorite. She also had something of a crush on him. Though many beings of ages, species, and gender did to.

Anakin had also served as her aunt's bodyguard. Actually, six or seven years prior to Yavin, it was at long last revealed to her and the family that he was more than just her bodyguard, he was her husband.

"As for Uncle Anakin, it was said that he died at the Jedi Temple." Pooja sometimes wondered if that wasn't true, but they had no way of knowing that for sure.

"What do you remember about him?"

Pooja suddenly felt like she was a seven year girl again.

Playing dress up as the Hero with No Fear and Ryoo dressing up as the Negotiator. Clashing sticks in the garden and later on the toy lightsabers they saved up to buy.

Leia smiled. Wishing she knew about _that_ man. "He was a lot of things." Leia pursed her lips. "But he wasn't perfect."

Pooja frowned.

No being was, but what did she mean?

"There's been plenty of gossip about my brother and me and our...paternity over the years. I'm sure you've heard whispers."

Pooja stilled. "...about Darth Vader?" She said rather weakly.

What? What did this have to do with anything?

"My father...was not a perfect man. Anakin and Vader-"

"No!" Pooja began to stand.

Don't say it.

"He became Darth Vader."

"No!" Pooja protested. "No, that's not true. That's impossible!" He...he wouldn't. He couldn't.

Leia almost sighed. "It is true."

"No, it can't be!" He wasn't Darth Vader.

He wasn't. There was no way.

Anakin Skywalker died years ago. Years before Endor.

Before Yavin.

During the Galactic Civil War. The Jedi Purge. He...he died a hero's death. A hero at the Temple. Protecting Aunt Padmé. Protecting his fellow brethren. Innocent civilians. But he hadn't‑couldn't be! He just couldn't be. Could he? He was a Jedi. A...a good guy.

Why would he murder his own? Murder countless beings. It just...

Pooja then suddenly remembered something.

Something she had long forgotten, or so she had thought.

 _Days after the Clone Wars began. Pooja was a little girl again. Four nearly five._

 _Anakin and Aunt Padmé had just returned from the Battle of Geonosis._

 _Everyone was so happy and relieved to see them and that they were alright._

 _Her parent and grandparents had been so worried. They hadn't heard from them in days. Then the battle had taken place on Geonosis and there had been whispers that Aunt Padmé was there when it had taken place. Which she was, along with Anakin who was injured._

 _Anakin had lost his right hand during the battle. A new mechanical arm in its place._

 _Four year old Pooja standing right in front of him when they arrived at their grandparents' home. She looked at his new hand for a moment. Then, up at his face. Into his eyes. He was so..._ angry _._

 _Pooja even remembered crying after that. Her mother calming her down. Apologizing to Anakin, who simply shrugged and said there was no reason to apologize. He got down on one knee to get eye with young Pooja. He asked her to hold up her left hand. He smiled and gave her fingers a squeeze. The he said, "That's for good luck or as the Jedi say, may the Force be with you. So we'll all hold onto our fingers from now on."_

Pooja was certain Anakin just wanted to make her feel better. And she did, but she still felt so awful for him losing his hand.

Like how her hands shook when Vader killed her handmaiden and bodyguard.

"Pooja?" Leia asked concerned.

Pooja numbly moved her head up and down. Her eyes remained tightly closed, but a single tear streamed down her face.

She wasn't sure if she was crying for Padmé. Anakin and the...the thing. The being he became. The being who murdered her bodyguard, Kim and her handmaiden Kolbé or Kol as she called her. More than just her employees, but her friends.

Pooja also wasn't sure if she was crying because of this new information or what other information she had yet to learn.

* * *

 **Trivia: The part at the end was never in any novel, I wish, but in the _Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force_. **

**Pooja's bodyguard and handmaiden were killed in my previous story, _Niece II_. ****Also we'll see Pooja's sister, Ryoo next chapter.**

 **Finally, this is both trivia and for later, but as you read earlier, yes, their mother, Sola is still alive. I thought about keeping it under wraps, but decided not to. I figured I've left you guys hanging after the first chapter long enough.**

 **Please leave a review.**


	4. Ryoo

**Thank you for reviews, favorites, and follows.**

 **Ryoo appears in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ryoo

 _Hours later..._

Across the city of Theed, a woman in her sixties was washing up after a long afternoon of messy, but creative work. Right now, she didn't know if she felt creative. She simply hoped her clients liked her work for a change. This was one of those days she wish she had gotten a "normal" job like her sister instead of an all day, all night freelance work.

But then again, stuck in an office. Doing paperwork. Debating like her little sister. Ryoo shuttered. She would not have lasted a week. She would have gone mad.

She felt like she was going mad now.

Maybe she was. She touched...she groaned, "Ugghh". Her face. Now she had paint and who knows what else on it.

Brushes clean and dirty sprawled everywhere.

Remnants of plaster everywhere from the models.

The models included Theed Palace. Before the reconstruction and after.

A haunting circular looking structure that was a tiny version of a once mighty super weapon. It was a piece for the Imperial History wing at one of the museums outside of Theed.

 _"History,"_ She said under her breathe. While important. Some things were better left in the past.

She hoped her sister remembered this.

Doing her best to keep her mind off her earlier conversation with her sister when she unexpectedly dropped by.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

For the longest time Ryoo Naberrie just stared at her sister.

Finally Ryoo said, "No." She did not buy it. She could not buy it.

 _"Ryoo Naberrie!"_ Pooja was using her full name, not her nickname, and in that tone.

Who was she all the sudden? Mom?

Ryoo kept her cool. "It would be great if...if we had a cousin. Cousins." She corrected herself. "But no. _No_ , it's just...not possible."

 _Does she mean Luke and Leia being our cousins? Or that Vader was actually Uncle Anakin?_ Pooja silently wondered.

An aspect that Pooja wasn't crazy about herself, but one thing at a time. For now, she was happy at the idea of her new found cousins. A connection to Padmé and Anakin. _Uncle Anakin._ The man that she knew. Not the... she shuddered at the thought. The monster the Galaxy knew him as.

 _"Ryoo, I know it sounds crazy and impossible."_ Even Pooja did not have her mind entirely wrapped around the idea that Vader was Anakin. _"But sometimes the impossible is possible."_

Ryoo knew her little sister wasn't going to let this go, "Did you run a genetic test?"

 _"No,"_ Pooja admitted. " _Not yet."_ She hadn't gotten that far. In her own opinion, she didn't need to. She believed Leia, but understood they may need to. For legal reasons. Their lawyer would certainly want that.

"So you just naively accept your 'old friend's' belief to be gospel?" Was she truly _that_ niave? Especially after all the politicans and other shady beings she had worked with?

 _"Ry, think back! Remember when the second time we met Anakin."_ Pooja did her best to remain calm, but she as clearly frustrated. _"Remember he had a new arm."_

"Yes," Ryoo nodded with a shrug. "And you started crying." She paused. "What about it?"

 _"No,"_ Pooja shook her head. _"I was frightened, but not because of the arm."_ That's just what everyone thought and...for all these years Pooja pretended that's what it was.

Ryoo decided to humor her younger sister, "Then why?"

 _"Think back, Ry."_

"Pooj, that was," Ryoo didn't even want to think how many years... _decades_ ago that was, "A long, long time ago." If she had done the math right, it had been...fifty-eight years! By goddess!

 _"Oh, come on, Ry."_ Pooja argued. _"I've seen you draw and paint from memory."_ Every line. Curve. Hue and Shade. Every color. Every one of the tiniest details insanely correct.

Ryoo closed her eyes.

It was after the Battle of Geonosis. Aunt Padmé just came home.

And there was Anakin. Anakin Skywalker. Uncle Anakin.

Ryoo thought harder. Thinking of something she never noticed. As if she was about to sketch or paint his face. His amazing blue eyes.

 _His eyes..._

 _The intensity in them._

 _The rage._

Ryoo took a step back as she reentered the present.

...no.

 _No._

"T-That that doesn't prove anything Pooja! Of course he would be...angry. He just lost his arm. His mother! I'd be upset too." She could not imagine what he must have been going through. "Wouldn't you?" She could not imagine.

 _"He was more than just upset."_ Pooja saw her sister's face as she took that unsteady step back earlier, _"And you know it!"_

"Even if he was, that doesn't mean he is‑ that he was Vader. _Darth Vader!_ " Was Pooja hearing herself? She actually believed Anakin―Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader! The vicious cyborg of the Galactic Empire! The killer of thousands―millions. Tens, maybe hundreds of millions! "Besides, we were how old?" Ryoo was probably six. Making Pooja...four. How could she possibly remember this? She had enough on her mind as it was and could barley remember what she did yesterday. "We had...vivid imaginations! And again, it was a long time ago."

Pooja sighed, _"If I ask Leia for a test―"_

"Even _if_ you ask," Ryoo put emphasis on "if". "It isn't necessary, because they won't match. Because it's impossible. And don't even think about breathing a word of this to our mother!" Such news could very well kill her. "I...I'll talk you later." Ryoo punched the communications off. Making the room dark.

And alone.

* * *

 _Present..._

Across Theed

Leia Organa Solo dialed the private communications code.

She waited.

And waited.

...maybe he already gone to bed. What time was it on Coruscant? Or was he even still on...

Suddenly the Corellian smuggler's face popped up, _"Well? How'd it go sweetheart?"_ Said a foot tall bluish image of her husband, Han Solo.

Leia began to say then she changed her mind. "Well..." Where did she even begin?

 _"Leia..."_ Han said. He knew it wasn't good when his wife paused like that. What happened?

Leia sighed, "They asked me to do a genetic test."

 _"What?"_ He supposed that made sense, but then again, he didn't know. He supposed he was expecting a different reaction. _"They don't believe you?"_ Maybe what some of his old smuggler pals said were true. The Naboo were the most snobbiest beings in whole Mid Rim.

"Pooja, yes." Leia sipped her caf. "Her sister, Ryoo...not so much."

 _"Why? Can't accept a new long lost relative?"_ Shouldn't she be happy about such a thing? Han wouldn't mind discovering some long lost cousin.

"No," Leia sighed. Rubbing her temple. "I suspect it's because he can't accept who her Uncle may have once been." Pooja didn't say it so many words, but Leia very much suspected that's what it was.

Leia understood. She didn't know how she expected them to take that little detail. There was even a time she couldn't accept that Vader was her biological father. Hell, for a time when she and Han were first married, she didn't even want children.

What really surprised was that they actual met and remembered her father. And prior to his turns towards the Dark Side! But Leia suspected that's what was helping and at the same time, not helping Pooja understand that Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader were one and the same.

 _"Oh,"_ Now that made sense to Han. Hell, he still he wasn't exactly crazy at the idea of Vader being his father-in-law. Plus it did not help that he had the worst meet the parents on Cloud City. Even though they didn't actually know it. Actually he could only imagine how much worse that would have gone had Vader known.

"Just tell those nerfboos-"

"Naboo, Han." Leia corrected him.

Things should certainly get interesting if her cousins invited him here.

"Whatever, tell them that," Han gestured with his finger. "Tell them what we told the kids."

Leia wished. "My cousins are not small children."

She could not feed them a political answer. Given that her own cousin was a fellow politician herself. She'd see right through her. And certainly not a bad one if she remembered some of those Senate sessions from so long ago.

Nor could Leia feed them tiny little pieces of information at a time over long periods of time.

They were not- did not find it cool how they were related to Darth Vader.

Over the years, Han, Leia, and even Luke helped to gradually explain who Darth Vader was to their children. They knew their biological grandfather's name was Anakin Skywalker and that he was a Jedi Knight. By the time they were teenagers they had all the details or at least as many as Luke and Leia knew. Until recently, they did not even have any idea on the identity of their mother.

"You know what I mean, sweetheart."

Yes, she knew.

Take it slow. Tell the truth. Answer questions honestly. Even the really difficult ones.

That's what she, her husband, and even her brother had decided.

Leia made a face. Thinking back to her youngest child asked one of _those_ really difficult questions.

 _"Mom? Uncle Luke?"_ He must have been eight at the time.

 _"Yes, Anakin," Leia smiled down at her son fondly._

 _"What is it?" Uncle Luke got down on one knee to make eye contact._

 _"Is it true Darth Vader killed the Jedi younglings?"_

Hopefully she wouldn't have anything like that.

"I know, Han."

"I will Han," "I need to go. Love you," "Bye."

"I know. Love you too. Bye."

* * *

 _Later..._

Two hooded women entered Claudia's Clinic, a private clinic for Naboo's elite.

After the human young female aid asked the typical, "How may we help you questions?"

Pooja got straight to the point. "I would like to run a genetic test between this brush and my friend here"

"Yes, my lady" said the aid. She gathered the paperwork, "Is the brush yours?"

Pooja took a moment before saying, "It belongs to someone who prefers to remain anonymous."

"I'm sorry my ladies" She shook her head. "I'm afraid that isn't possible."

Pooja cursed. Maybe she should have lied and said the brush was hers.

"Why not?" Leia asked. She knew Alderaan had such rules. She could not understand why Naboo would have the same. Many of their customs were not so different.

"Unidentified testing is no longer permitted."

Pooja remembered reading such a thing in the Constitution. Of course that was when she was still in school. "When was that privilege lost?"

"During the time of Emperor Palpatine." The aid said with an annoyed look.

 _Oh_ , Pooja should have known. That made sense. Another freedom Palpatine plucked away. One that apparently still had yet to be fixed. She would have to make an appointment with the Queen.

Pooja looked around to make sure another being was not lurking or listening in. Thankfully, it was near closing time and it was just them. "The brush belongs to my Aunt."

"My lady..." The girl's eyes grew. As far as the girl knew. Her former Senator only had one Aunt. She swallowed. Meaning...

"This brush belonged to Padmé Naberrie Amidala" She snapped. "At one time your Queen and faithful servant," Pooja sternly said. "I trust _you will_ honor her and do the same. Do I make myself clear?" Pooja's eyes could have turned the beings into stone.

"Yes, of course, my lady," The aid bowed deeply. "And what or who will be running the test against?"

"Me," Said Leia.

The aid gave a puzzled look. "Very well."

After filling out half a dozen forms, another aid took Leia to private room for a quick prick of Leia's arm.

Then Leia reappeared in the waiting room.

The aid simply replied, "The test will be ready in twenty-four standard hours."

"Thank you," Pooja said with a huff. Tears began to leak from eyes. Realizing that she needed to leave. Now.

Leia reached out to stop. But thought best to let her go.

For what they might...for what they _will_ discover.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Pooja even somehow convinced Ryoo to come.

Ryoo was standing in the background. Pacing. Heart racing. She didn't even know

But now, standing here. Looking at the woman who claimed that they were cousins.

She realized that she might have to apologize to her sister and possible newfound cousin.

Meanwhile Leia could feel the waves of fear, curiosity, and impatience radiating off her. She wondered if...

"I'ma Doctor Elsen." The female Gungan introduced herself and then said something herself and her practice.

Pooja and Ryoo frowned as they barely listened as they exchanged looks.

She probably normally didn't read results to many if any of her patients or clients. There were only one, really two reasons why she was doing this.

One, because of her high profile clients. One deceased former Queen and Senator. The other was her niece and a former Senator. Finally, the other was a Senator, Chief of State, and Jedi Knight, who claimed to be the daughter of the former Queen and Senator.

One could imagine how much the HoloNet paparazzi would pay for such a story.

They would have to make this good doctor stayed silent. They would also want to speak with the family lawyer.

The second reason, if there was something to actually tell them.

Ryoo didn't need to hear the results anymore.

None of them did.

Nonetheless, Doctor Elsen read the results. "The tests determines a common ancestry between Leia Organa Solo and Padmé Naberrie Amidala is a conclusive." She made a small dramatic pause. "Te results indicates da subjects share roughly seven out of thirteeen percents of their midi chlorian DNA markers. Da results concludes there's a ninety-nines point nine percents proba-ability they are either sisters, or mother and daughter."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I listed all my reasons in my my most recent update of TSCATGV.**

 **I hope I've done all the characters justice. Especially Han and Leia.**

 **Trivia: For the clinic, I got the name Claudia from author Claudia Gray, who wrote the Star Wars novel, _Bloodline_. If you haven't read it, read it! It's makes a great prequel to TFA and in between novel for that era.**

 **In Legends, while the Solo kids knew who their grandfather was, how their parents explained everything was never shown in a book or comic anywhere. Which is kind of disappointing. Though I'm sure the new canon is going make up for it given how Ben Solo doesn't know.**

 **Coming up: Luke visits along some other familiar faces.**

 **Plan to do a Renaissance update next. I hope, I hope.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
